


you're the only love i've ever known

by dandelionslute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Men Talking About Feelings, Sad!Jaskier, lets run away together still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: Geralt follows Jaskier post episode 6
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	you're the only love i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt  
> Based on the song 'True Love' by Pink & Lily Allen

_And you make me so mad, I ask myself  
Why I’m still here, or where could I go  
You’re the only love I’ve ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be  
True love, true love_

_*_

_“See you around, Geralt.”_

Jaskier’s last words bounce around Geralt’s mind, sending shockwaves down his spine, sparks of anger and regret across his skin and his fingers clench. It wasn’t Jaskiers fault. None of it was. He knew that, deep down. Well, maybe the Djinn was a little Jaskier’s fault. But still. Did it warrant Geralt’s furious words? No.

Maybe that’s the reason Geralt tracked Jaskier backed to The Pensive Dragon in Barefield after their fight on the mountain. Geralt waited until Jaskier would be far enough ahead to not notice him trailing behind, and followed him across the green mountains and dirt roads - his enhanced sense of sight, smell and sound helping keep track of on the bard’s location from afar.

Night falls upon the town and Geralt stands in the shadows outside the inn, wanting to go in and say _something_ to Jaskier but his feet won’t take him anywhere. Maybe he should just leave - the damage was done. Would Jaskier forgive him, anyway? Geralt ponders the possible outcomes when suddenly his ears prick and he turns his head to look behind him.

“Geralt? What are you doing here?” A scoff. “Here to find Yennefer, I suppose. Well she’s not here. I’d feel my skin crawling if she was anywhere near here.”

Geralt turns away to look back in front of him and it’s only been a day or two but he has to admit, he’s missed Jaskier’s sarcastic commentary. “No,” he says slowly, “I came to find you.”

“I think you made yourself _pretty clear_ back there Geralt, you want nothing to do with me, I’m just a burden to your otherwise _magnificent, amazing_ life as a lone wolf Witcher.”

Geralt hears the bite and hurt in Jaskier’s voice and he doesn’t blame him.

“I shouldn’t have said those things,” Geralt turns to Jaskier. “I was angry.. you make me angry, Jaskier. Why can’t you ever just shut up sometimes?” Geralt’s voice is frustrated and exasperated.

Jaskier’s taken aback by his openness and honesty. “What?” he asks incredulously, “you think _you_ don’t make _me_ angry?” 

Geralt says nothing, staring at the bard, worried he’ll make things worse.

Jaskier makes a sound in frustration. “I don’t know why I’ve followed you around for so long, _Witcher_. Sure, you may have saved me from the Djinn, but look where that got us - tied up with that psychotic mage who you can’t seem to think logically around,” Jaskier huffs. He won’t admit that he wouldn’t have a clue what else to do but follow Geralt. 

He narrows his eyes. “Why did you follow me?”

“To apologise. I didn’t mean to blame you for all that’s happened.”

“Well you did, blame me,” Jaskier’s eyes drop to the floor for a moment before glaring back at Geralt. “Maybe you should think before you speak. Take _other_ people’s feelings into consideration, for once.”

“You push me to the edge, Jaskier!” Geralt growls and it’s another moment of weakness for the Witcher. He closes his eyes and opens them slowly, composing himself. He speaks quietly. “I’ve never had somebody follow me across the continent for so long. You… frustrate me.”

Jaskier furrows his brow. “You know you could’ve told me to fuck off years ago?”

Geralt smirks. “Right.” He tips his head slightly. “And you would have listened?”

He’s right. Jaskier wouldn’t have left. He flicks hair from his face. “Oh well I _do_ apologise that I may be the _only_ person in the world who actually enjoys your company. Even if you do make me want to punch you in the face.” He speaks sheepishly next. “Which I would never do, because your face would probably break my hand.”

A few moments of silence pass and the pair stare each other up and down. Tension surges between them like a current. 

“You hurt me back there, you know,” Jaskier says timidly, embarrassed to reveal his pain to Geralt but he just can’t help himself but speak. “And _I know_ I’m just an annoying, sarcastic, devilishly handsome bard, but-”

“You’re my bard.” Geralt says matter of factly.

Jaskier isn’t quite sure how to respond to this. Part of him wants to tell Geralt to fuck off, and the other wants to scream at him _don’t you know much I love you?_

“You know.. I’m planning on taking the West Road tomorrow.. you could come with me,” Geralt offers. “Besides, Roach is used to your weight now. She might feel lonely.” He won’t admit that it’s him who would feel lonely. Not Roach, but Geralt, who would miss the presence of Jaskier’s body on the horse.

“So what,” Jaskier throws his arms outwards, “you break my heart into little pieces and think an offer to go horseback riding will put it back together?” Jaskier only half-jokes. Does Geralt really need to know a little piece of his heart did crack back on that mountain, and kept shattering all the way to town?

Geralt sees the hard swallow in Jaskier’s throat and the small huffs of air in and out of his mouth, and doesn’t need to hear Jaskier say he broke his heart to know it’s true. He sees it in Jaskier’s eyes. How the fuck does he tell Jaskier he feels it too, without ruining everything else?

“If you want to come along, I’ll be leaving at dawn. But for now, I’m heading inside for a few ales,” he gestures towards the inn. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jaskier didn’t take up his offer. Why should he? Why _would_ he? 

He turns and walks a few paces towards the door before the gravel kicks up behind him and Jaskier approaches, butting into Geralt with his arm.

The pair look sideways at one another and Jaskier breaks the moment with a grin, a glint in his eye, thumping heart beat. Geralt hears it skip when their arms rub.

“I’m not done writing songs for you yet, Geralt.”


End file.
